


Happy Birthday, Mr. President

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Held Down, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, President Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Steve does not expect to see Tony before the festivities begin in Washington. Of course, Tony wants the president to open his present as early as possible..... or the flag!porn story





	Happy Birthday, Mr. President

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, [Laireshi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi), for the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine, of course! 
> 
> Written as a birthday gift for Steve and as a fill for my [Cap-IM Bingo card square “rushed sex”.](http://navaan.dreamwidth.org/548911.html)
> 
> Also: Happy Birthday, Steve.

Exhausted as he was Steve knew he was not going to go back to Washington tonight. Everybody knew he preferred to stay on the Helicarrier after a mission, because it was just the most convenient. But Carol Danvers frowned and was seconds away from giving him a speech about what the U.S. president was supposed to be doing on the night before the 4th of July festivities.

"It's important. More important than ever. People need some hope, Cap."

"I know. But right now I'm dirty and tired and the next crisis is already around the corner. We all know it is. Have the other Ultimates checked in?"

"Ask the _Director of SHIELD_. I'm not that anymore. I'm trying to keep your presidency in shape."

"Thanks," he said and huffed. "I didn't ask for it. And it's close to midnight. Now if you don't mind, I'll take a shower and get some sleep, so you can parade me around tomorrow."

"Sir," Carol said mockingly and saluted, before stomping away. "See you at the White House for once."

He marched towards his own quarters. It had been a long day and he only wanted to put down the shield, get out of uniform and sleep for a few hours before he ever had to talk to people again - or punch them in the face. He had hoped to check in with Thor and Tony first though. Couldn't be helped now. They were probably back in New York, enjoying their own downtime in Tony's lush home that was overlooking the city. Didn’t matter. They'd be in Washington tomorrow to have his back.

Opening the door with one hand, grabbing the shield from his back with the other, he didn't even bother to turn on the lights before he kicked the door shut with his heel. 

_Finally, some peace and quiet_ , he thought.

Right before he heard the rustling of sheets.

For a second his body tensed and he expected an attack. Right here and now on the Helicarrier where he should be safer than anywhere else in this country that was tearing itself apart.

Then a voice whispered, thick like honey, "You're a little early, Mr. President. Not that I'm complaining."

"Tony... I thought you were..."

Tony turned on the small lamp on the night stand, suddenly bathed in a cone of light.

Steve's eyes widened immediately.

"Really, wrapped in…?"

"The flag, darling. Seemed like an appropriate wrapping for you birthday present."

He sat cross-legged in the middle of the narrow bed, an American flag wrapped around his shoulders like a blanket or a robe, and toasted Steve with a glass of something most likely alcoholic. Skin showed here and there and left no doubt to the fact that he was naked beneath the red, white and blue.

"I considered slipping on one of your old uniforms, but I didn't want to risk coming in your pants before you even arrived," he said, sultry on purpose.

It worked like charm. Half hard already, Steve imagined what it would feel like to give that clever mouth a good reason to shut up - or an even better one to moan more obscenities.

Tony took a sip from his glass, before he threw a glance at the clock on the nightstand and put the glass away. He shrugged the flag around his shoulder again like an expensive stola and then grinned at him. "Happy Birthday, Mr. President," he half sang - and Steve got that reference just fine, even without the fluttering eyelashes. 

Without more prompting he advanced. The room was small enough to get him to the bed with just a few steps. Impatiently he grasped Tony's chin and kissed him, crawling up on one knee. 

"Eager," the man whispered against his lips.

"Birthday boy," he reminded him. “About to get his present.”

"Want to blow out my candles?" Tony suggested and wriggled his eyebrows. He moved, tried to get his arms untangled to reach for Steve.

"No, no, no," Steve tutted. "Leave it on." He pulled on the fabric to make sure Tony was trapped in it. "The colors look good on you."

"Oh? Now you say that?" he asked, the question laced with some amused exasperation and Steve knew he was trying to remind him of his less than enthusiastic reaction to the Iron Patriot armor's color scheme.

To shut him up, he kissed him again, then pushed and pulled and shoved, until Tony, wrapped tightly in all the heavy fabric, was pushed face down into the bed. He was chuckling, too. "You _are_ eager," he said, voice muffled by the mattress.

"Just enjoying my present." He pushed the flag up, exposing Tony's shapely ass and let a gloved hand stroke along in, before groping harshly. "Seems in order," he said and Tony laughed some more.

God, Steve was hard.

He made short work of his gloves, made sure he kept Tony trapped beneath his weight and when he reached for his straps and buckles he heard Tony whisper breathless. "Leave them. Leave the uniform."

"Really?" he asked. But the idea appealed to him and he really didn't want to wait.

He stroked his fingers along Tony's backside, wondered what he could use as lube when his finger reached the cleft and… his cock jumped even more proudly to attention.

"You came all prepared, huh?" The thought of Tony stripping, oiling himself up, stretching himself while thinking of Steve, and it made him lose the rest of his control.

"Didn't want to waste time." Tony sounded undone too and he had started to move his hips, urging Steve to touch him some more.

It was the last straw, Steve opened his pants and had himself in hand in a second. He gave himself a few strokes, but he was hard enough already and his fingers slipped into Tony so easily that he knew they didn’t have to wait.

He palmed Tony's hard cock through the fabric, made sure he was moaning and writhing, before he finally pushed in. Bliss. Damn. He tried to keep still, but Tony was so tight and ready and warm and perfect and _moaned indecently_. "That's it, Cap," he said, "hold me down and..."

Feeling light-headed and overwhelmed he pushed forward hard, made sure he trapped Tony with his whole body, grabbed his chin and pulled his face back to plunder his mouth, and shut him up. He couldn't hold back then, pushed harder, in and out, faster, let Tony turn the kiss into something wet and sloppy.

He was so close already, so close.

Tony moaned into the kiss and then bit Steve lip and then writhed, met him push for push, unable to move his torso with the constricting fabric and Steve's weight. Steve sucked on his throat; Tony whined and bucked up against him and Steve made sure to use his other hand to rub his cock some more.

"Do you want me to touch you? Do you?" Steve whispered.

"Fuck me," Tony offered, "exactly like you want to."

Oh, he wanted to. And Tony writhed and moaned and Steve rode it out to its completion, moaning into Tony's hair and touching Tony’s hard cock through the fabric until the man shouted out his own orgasm and they sagged down together.

"Tony," he groaned. He was still fully clad, but more relaxed than he had been all day... "I need to have that shower now."

"I'll help you get clean," Tony suggested, "if you unwrap me."

He liked that prospect. "Shame," he lied, still breathing heavily and helped Tony to crawl out of the flag. They ended up with Tony sitting in his lap, leaning down to kiss him and explore his mouth.

"How do you like your present?"

"No complains so far," he said and pulled Tony down for more. "Thanks for the gift," he whispered.

"Only the best for you, Steve," Tony said and winked.

At least he knew that even if he did not get much sleep tonight, he'd be too relaxed to be bothered by all the functions and crowds - because they were far from through here.


End file.
